Wake up!
by babydoll-curtis
Summary: This is my first smut story ever! And its also my first story ever on here as well. so please forgive me if it sucks. Enjoy! (rated M for reasons ;)


Wake up!

"PonyBoy".."PonyBoy wake up!" Ponyboy opens his eyes just to shut them again because of the bright sunlight out side his windows. He finally opens his eyes to find his best friend Johnny standing over him with a smile on his face. "What time is it?" asked the droggy 14 year old. "It's a little past noon"said Johnny. "Looks like its time to get up then" the teen threw the covers off of his slim but tone body, and swung his legs over to the side. He saw Johnny blush at the sight of him...{Is there something wrong with my face} Pony thought. It was untill then Pony had relized he was wearing nothing but underwear.

Pony himself then started to blush. "umm..could you get out for a minute?" aked the now cherry faced teen. Jhonny was just about to leave when he noticed a slight tent shape in Pony's underwear. A wicked smile grew on Johnny's face. "How about i stay and help you pick out your outfit?" "um..Johnny.." Jhonny walked aross the room and sat next to Pony on the bed. Johnny started to get nervous. You see Johnny had always had feelings for Pony, and Pony the same. But neither of them would ever admitt it to one enother. It would be to awkard.

But Johnny just couldnt contain his feelings from Pony any longer. Seeing him in his underwear was just to hot for him to handle. "Ponyboy..i dont know how to say this..but i have feeling for you, feelings that i dont understand." Ponyboy stood there in shock. Johnny was starting to get worried."AW shucks!" "I knew you would never feel the same way." Johnny kept going on and on and on about how Pony could and would never love him like he loved Pony. Pony was so dumbfounded that he couldnt say anything, all he could do was grab Johnny by the shoulders and kiss him. Now it was Johnny that was dumbfounded. Pony finally pulled away from the kiss, but started to kiss Johnnys neck. He kissed untill he got to the fabric on his shoulders. He smiled at Johnny wickedly. Take off your comanded. Johnny just sat there and looked at Pony.

"I said take your shirt off!" said pony who was starting to get annoyed with the tan skined boy. Johnny did as told this time. Pony looked at the smooth skin on his tummy. "You have a beautiful body Jhonnycakes." Pony said with a wink. He kissed Johnny on the lips for the seconde time, rubbing his tounge across his bottom lip. Jhonny moaned as their tounges conneted. Pony's hands started to wonder down Johnny's bare chest, all the way down to the him of his pants. Johnny pulled from the kiss to look Pony in the eyes. "Are you ok with this?" asked Ponyboy. "You dont know how long iv wanted this." Johnny stood up and slid out of his pants while Pony laid on the bed.

Once Johnny had his pants off he climbed on the bed and laid next to Pony. "Get on top of me." Johnny then climbed on to Pony and straddled him. he could feel Pony's hard erection against his belly. "well someones happy" Johnny said laughing. Pony smirked. "Shut up" Johnny leaned down and started to french Johnny was frenching Pony, Pony's hands started to wonder down Johnnys Flat stomache. He stoped when he got to the him of the thin fabric. Pony pulled from the kiss to look at Johnny. "Do you still want to Jhonny?" aksed Pony. "Im positive" Right as those words left his mouth Pony ripped Johnnys underwear off, then his own. Pony flipped so he was on top of Johnny. He started kissing down Johnnys neck, his chest and belly, untill he got to Johnnys "friend" he looked up to his lover and winked. He kissed the tip of it and slowly took it into his mouth. Johnny couldn't help but moan and groan as Pony sucked harder and harder. "Ohhhh Ponyboy!" Johnnys moans just kept getting loauder and laouder.

Right whe Johnny was about to cum Pony stoped sucking and climbed back on top of Johnny there erections rubbing against eachother. "Ponyboy ohh Ponyboy fuck me". Pony kissed his lips once more and reached under the bed and pulled put a bottle of lube. He squeezed out a good amount onto his fingers and and rubbed it over his entrance and lightly pushed one of his fingers into him. "Does that hurt?" Pony asked. "A little, but not to much" Ponyboy added another finger into his lover. Jhonny moaned as Ponyboy moved his fingers in and out a little faster then before. "Are you ready Johnnycakes?" Ponyboy said with a wink. Johnny smiled a nervous smile. "yeah" Pony could tell he was a little scared and could also tell that he was going to be his best friends first. "Johnny do you trust me" "you know i do" said Johnny.

Pony leaned down and kissed Johnnys cheek. He took of his shorts and threw them aside. "Your gonna need to get on all fours" Ponyboy said, he felt a blush rising on his cheeks. {why am i blushing? i shouldnt be blushing} Johnny got on all fours like told, Pony reached down and got some more lube on his fingers. "Alright Johnny if you want me to stop just tell me" "alright pony,i will" Pony put some lube on his erection and more on Johnny. They assumed the postisons (LOL) Pony pushed inside of Johnny "Ow!" Johnny yelped from the sharp pain "are you ok?" asked a worried Ponyboy."Im fine just move!" Pony started at a slow pace, in and out in and out. "Oh shit Johnnycakes" Pony moaned. Johnnys moans now use to Ponyboys member inside him. "Ohh Ponyboy gofaster please!" Johnny screams in ecstasy. Pony reaches around and starts to pump Jhonnys hard cock. "aww Ponyboy" Johnny was moaning his head off. "Aw shit Johnny you fell so good!"

Johnny was so close and Ponyboy knew it, and that made him go harder and faster. "Ah shit! Ponyboy im so close" "Iam to Johnny just a bit longer" Johnny couldnt contain himself anymore he let out the loudest moan ever and the pressure in his groin was to much. With Pony jacking him off and his cock punding in his ass he just could not hold back. He came all over Ponys bed and his hand, and it wasnt long after till Pony hit his point of plessure. "AHH SHIT!" Ponyboy cam all over Johnnys back and his bed, he fell limp next to Johnny. Pony pulled Johnny onto his chest and gave him one long passonate kiss. "I love you Ponyboy.."..."I love you to Johnny"

I hope you guys liked it! It was my first smut ever soo forgive me if its horid. 3 xoxoxo 


End file.
